I Won't Ever Hurt You
by nalupokemonfreak
Summary: Lucy has been a broken girl ever since her boyfriend, Loki, left her to be with Aries. What will she do when she starts falling for a boy named Natsu?


I Won't Ever Hurt You

"Hey, Lucy, what are you doing here?" No, no, PLEASE don't be HIM of all people! Seems like the god of pity was out for a moment, because my prayer went unnanswered. Natsu Dragneel was here, looking right. At. Me.

It scared me how much my heart went out to him, because I knew I couldn't go through that again. "Lucy, whatcha doing? Why're you all alone?" I came here, the Strauss Nightclub, to clear my head on fridays. It made me feel kind of sad, being here without Loki, but I knew he wasn't going to come back for me. Ever.

Loki was my first boyfriend. I loved him, and he left me for a girl named Aries. I knew I shouldn't feel bad; they truly loved each other. But that didn't mean I should go back to the way things were BEFORE him. I hated to admit it, but he changed me. I would never be the same.

Then I met Natsu, and I felt like things could be better. Then I realized: What's to stop him from doing the same thing? He was really popular with the girls I was friends with; my friend Lisanna liked him and dated him before. Let's face it, he was never going to like a girl that writes for a living better than a super model that volunteers at the zoo in her free time.

Don't get me wrong, Lisanna's awesome. She's one of my best friends. I love her to death, but Natsu's the only boy I'd even CONSIDERED liking since Loki. When I got to know him, I thought he could be the one...

If it weren't for Lisanna.

That night at the club, Lisanna was helping her brother, Elfman, at the bar because she was off that day. I was there to dance, because dancing makes me feel better almost as much as writing does.

Almost.

"...Lucy? You OK, there?" I zoomed back to reality, looking up at Natsu. It's as if I thought, if I ignored him, maybe he'd disappear. But I knew I couldn't do that. I liked him too much for that.

"Oh, hi Natsu! I'm dancing, you?" Just then, an adorable 'Natsu!' could be heard from the bar-area. I think we know who THAT was! A girl in a revealing white tiger-print dress tackled Natsu into the couch, knocking the wind out of him. Lisanna didn't acknowledge me. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" He pointed to me, looking thoroughly annoyed. Lisanna looked over at me. "Lucy! Hi!" She smiled. That's Lisanna, she's happy all the time! Unless she's mad, but even then she's not MAD.

"Uh... Hi, Lisanna! I was just going, so..." Natsu shook his head and got up, making Lisanna fall off of him and onto the couch. "No, no, Lucy! Come dance with me, please!" I shook my head and tried to leave, but Natsu blocked my path. "Just one dance?" I sighed, and looked up at him. Oh, he looked adorable. He seemed to be begging. Why did he want to dance with me so much, anyways? I finally conceded, and nodded my head. He pumped a fist in the air, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me and leaving Lisanna behind us.

I have to admit, I felt like squeeling like a little girl when he left Lisanna in favor of me. He left HER, for ME. Maybe that meant... Wait, what was I DOING? I was just opening myself up for more heartbreak!

"You know what, Natsu, I think I'm too tired for dancing. Maybe I should go ho-" Natsu shook his head and pulled me close to him.

We danced for WAY longer than one dance, but that was probably because I forgot about Loki for the first time in months, and just fell deeper into the dance with Natsu. The night would've been perfect, but then he leaned down to kiss me, and it felt a lot like a date with-

I pulled back my head, and then pulled away, running out back, tears streaming from my face.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying, thinking about Loki, and Natsu, and then LISANNA and Natsu, and I also don't know when Natsu came and sat next to me.

"Did I do something wrong, Lucy?" He sounded so sad and depressed, and also very CLOSE. I didn't even know he was there! I looked over at him through my tear-soaked bangs, my face suddenly feeling very cold and very wet.

"N-no..." He still didn't look at me, but he was obviously addressing me when he said, "I like you SO much, Lucy. Can you just let me in? What're you so afraid of?" I don't know what triggered it, but I started bawling and Natsu looked over at me, surprised. "What'd I do? Don't cry, Lucy, please don't cry!" Natsu grabbe my shoulders and started to panic. I was probably freaking him out.

"N-Natsu... *hiccup* I- I can't go through that again *hiccup*, I can't get my heart broken again." He stopped trying to get me to stop crying, and looked at me in astonishment. "Who would break you're heart? I 'm gonna beat 'im up!" He suddenly jumped up and looked ready to fight someone, and I laughed. Then I remembered Loki, and started crying. "N-No, Natsu. Loki, he made me really sad when we broke *hiccup* up. I really like you, too, but I don't want you to do the same thing to me*hiccup*."

Natsu bent down in front of me, and scrunched up his nose. "Why would I ever do that?" He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "I'll protect you, Lucy. I won't ever hurt you."


End file.
